Assassin
by Heero Root
Summary: Que pasaria si tu vida es salvada por lo que crees una leyenda urbana, y es mas a medida que pasas tiempo con el, te llegas a enamorar...AU...NaruHina
1. Mi salvador…es un asesino

**Assassin**

**1.- Mi salvador…es un asesino**

En un ciudad llamada Konoha, una hermosa muchacha de 20 años se levantaba para ir a sus clases de la universidad, esta hermosa joven, tenia un largo cabello negro azulado que asimilaba al manto de la oscura noche, unos hermosos ojos blancos que eran muy similares a la luna llena y un cuerpo que dejaría hasta la mas hermosa modelo celosa, su nombre Hinata Hyuuga, una vez que se levanto fue a la cocina para poder colocar la tetera, luego prendió la televisión, la cual mostraba una noticia muy importante

Tv: se acaba de encontrar el cuerpo muerto del empresario Kintaro Konami, el cual es muy famoso en el ámbito de la medicina extranjera, pero junto al cuerpo se encontraron varias pruebas diciendo que el empresario tenía negocios con la mafia y hacia experimentos con personas mismas, la policía dice que tal vez lo hallan matado gente enemiga, pero testigos dicen que vieron una sombra negra salir de la casa, usted cree que sea el **Kuro Shinigami** (Shinigami Negro)

Tv2: realmente no lo se, tal vez sea una leyenda urbana

Tv: tal vez…

Hinata: otra vez hablando de esas cosas

En ese momento Hinata sale del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, luego ve la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se da cuenta que va tarde a la universidad, ya vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla negra ¾, unas chapulinas negras hasta el talón, una polera blanca corta y un peto violeta claro sobre esta, dejando ver sus bien formado busto, salio de su casa, tomando un par de tostadas, un maletín donde llevaba sus trabajos y su bolsa, salio toda apurada, a pesar que su casa quedaba cerca de la universidad decidió tomar un bus, ya que el profesor que le tocaba en su primera hora de clases era muy estricto, cuando llego a la Universidad, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que logro entrar a su sala, segundo después entra su profesor de Taller del Diseño, así es Hinata Hyuuga estaba estudiando Diseño Grafico, su profesor Iruka, era un obsesionado por la puntualidad y los trabajos perfectos, se fue hasta su asiento al lado se encontraba su gran amiga Temari, el cual estaba viendo un diario, pero tubo que dejarlo a un lado ya que comenzaba la clase de Iruka, esta paso lenta y dolorosa para ambas, ya que Iruka empezó a explicar sobre los 10 puntos de la metodología de Jorge Frascara y sobre el próximo proyecto que tenia que hacer el curso, una vez terminada la clase, Temari y Hinata salieron hacia el casino/comedor de la universidad y se sentaron en una de las mesas, para poder descansar luego de esa mañana tan problemática como diría el novio de Temari, la rubia siguió con su lectura del diario donde salía la noticia del asesinato del empresario Kintaro

Hinata: Temari por que lees eso

Temari: por que es interesante, además hablan sobre el Shinigami Negro

Hinata: esa leyenda urbana

Temari: acaso no quieres saber quien es, si es real o no

Hinata: no para que, se que es un asesino desarmado

Temari: tal vez lo sea, pero solamente quiero saber como es debajo de esa mascara

Hinata: oye hablas como si estuvieras enamorada, que dirá el pobre de Shikamaru

Temari: diría que problemático

Ambas: jajajajajajaja

Hinata: pero como sabes que usa mascara

Temari: por que aquí se ve

Temari le muestra una foto muy borrosa, de un sombra negra y al parecer tenia una mascara blanca, la cual también esta borrosa

Hinata: pero no se ve nada

Temari: hay Hinata…que se puede hacer contigo, pero en fin cambiando de tema, como te ha ido con Kiba, me entere que se te declaro

Hinata: así es, pero tuve que rechazarlo

Temari: pero porque?

Hinata: por que no lo quiero, solamente lo veo como un amigo nada más

Temari: pero por no le das una oportunidad o acaso quieres esperar tu príncipe azul

Hinata: ya déjala, y vámonos, que nos toca computación grafica 2 con el profesor Asuma

Temari: si tienes razón, vamos

Ambas se marcharon para su siguiente clase, que era con el profesor Asuma, esta vez la clase fue entretenida, ya que el profesor les enseño a usar el Illustrator y el Indesign, luego de esta clase tuvieron clases de Cultura y Diseño con la profesora Kurenai, y así fue pasando el día, hasta que se hizo muy tarde, eran las 9:00 de la noche, Hinata salía muy tarde de la universidad, ya que tenia que conversar con sus compañeros sobre el proyecto de clases de Iruka-sensei, esta vez iba caminado hasta su casa muy tranquilamente, mientras tanto en un lugar muy cercano, se ve a un sombra en la azotea de un edificio, el cual estaba preparando algo, se ve abriendo un maletín en cual adentro tenia una Sniper desarmada, en la culata de esta tenia un grabado de un zorro de nueve colas, una vez que termino de armar el rifle se coloca en posición, con la mira apunta a un edificio de al frente

…: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…8 sujetos, fáciles

De pronto rápidamente la sombra empieza a disparar, atinando fácilmente a los 8 sujetos que estaban en esa oficina, cada uno caía con un disparo mortal, luego de haber acabado con su cometido, desarma su rifle sniper y lo guarda en el maletín donde antes estaba, se para y empieza a caminar hacia una escalera de emergencia, al bajar se dirige hacia una automóvil muy lujoso, iba a sacar algo de entre sus ropas, cuando logra escuchar un grito, que venia de un callejón, fue a ver que sucedía, en eso ve a una hermosa mujer siendo acosada por 3 hombres

H1: vamos linda, que dices vienes con nosotros

Hinata: no aléjense

H2: que pasa acaso no quieres divertirte con nosotros

Hinata: NO

Cuando de pronto se escucha, el sonido de algo caerse, 2 hombres ven como su amigo cae al piso con un disparo en la cabeza, buscan con la mirada, para ver de donde venia ese disparo, para su sorpresa fue, que entre las sombras aparece un sujeto vestido con una gabardina (chaqueta larga) negra con una capucha que tapaba su cabello, unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, a los costados de sus pantalones tenia unas fundas negra para sus pistolas, y tenia una mascara blanca en forma de zorro (para darse una mejor idea es como viste Hei de Darker than Black, en la primera temporada, la diferencia del traje es que este tiene capucha/gorro, incluso su mascara es similar única diferencia es que esta es en forma de Zorro), Hinata estaba en el suelo arrodillada, era primera vez en su vida que miraba como mataban a una persona, el encapuchado guarda su pistola Colt 1911 personalizada (la misma que tiene The Punisher en la película 1), y rápidamente dentro de sus abrigo saca unas cuchillas/navajas (las mismas de Azuma, se las pase a este personaje por que me gustan esas cuchillas) y de un rápido movimiento, degolló a los dos restantes delincuentes, Hinata veía como su salvador mataba con una facilidad y sin remordimientos a sus victimas, el sujeto se acerco donde estaba Hinata, esta apunto de desmayar no sin antes decir

Hinata: Shinigami…Negro

* * *

Aquí traigo otra historia, esta me inspire viendo Hitman, en fin esta historia tratare de seguirla junto con la otra (los nuevos Sannin), pero debo informar que tal vez me demore, ya que necesitare ideas, es mas vere peliculas como Hitman, Sniper, The Shooter, etc, inclusive volveré a ver la primera temporada de Darker than Black, también avisare con anticipación que tal vez saque alguna idea de estas películas o de la serie, en fin espero que les guste, eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

Pd: tal vez ya se dieron cuenta de quien es el Shinigami Negro


	2. Que pasara ahora con mi vida

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, debo informar que ahora esta historia, en algunos párrafos van a estar escritos en primera y tercera persona, cuando pase, van a estar separados por puntos suspensivos (…), bueno eso no mas**

* * *

**2.- Que pasara ahora con mi vida**

Todo había sido un mal sueño, menos mal, trato de estirarme pero algo me lo impide, empiezo a abrir los ojos muy despacio y me doy cuenta que voy en un auto, empiezo a ver a todo a mi alrededor, veo como una pequeña navaja esta en donde debería ir las llaves del auto, veo que es un auto muy lujoso, observo hacia fuera y me doy cuenta que voy saliendo afuera de mi ciudad, donde voy, luego me dirijo mi mirada hacia el conductor y para mi sorpresa, me doy cuenta que es el Shinigami Negro, la miro horrorizada, acaso me va a matar o tal vez otra cosa, al parecer el no se da cuenta que estoy despierta…y de un rápido movimiento Hinata salta sobre para que detuviera el auto, cuando lo hace el auto zigzaguea, por suerte no había ningún auto cerca, por que si no el choque los mandaría directamente al paraíso, Hinata sale rápidamente del auto, el cielo estaba oscuro y tenia nubes negras, eso quería decir que pronto iba a llover, el Shinigami también sale del auto en búsqueda de Hinata, la alcanza muy fácilmente le tapa la boca con la mano y le dice

- Quiero que te quedes callada, sin gritar, sin hacer nada entendiste, si no te mato

Hinata afirmo con la cabeza y el Shinigami nuevamente se la lleva hacia el auto y la sienta en el lado copiloto del auto, el Shinigami nuevamente toma rumbo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, Hinata tenía miedo, luego de haber viajado por 15 minutos llegan a un templo, el Shinigami hace salir a Hinata, y de pronto empieza a llover muy fuerte, Hinata para protegerse corre directamente a la puerta del templo, pero el Shinigami iba calmadamente, al parecer no le importaba mojarse, al llegar abre la puerta y hace entrar a Hinata, esta tenia miedo, por que no sabia que le iba hacer, de pronto el Shinigami le habla

- Mujer, tienes hambre

Hinata se sorprendió por lo preguntado, ella se iba a negar pero un ruido la hace cambiar de parecer y ese ruido era su estomago, se sonrojo al extremo, y afirma con la cabeza…vi como el Shinigami se iba para una parte, al parecer era la cocina, como me pregunto si tenia hambre, pero por que me lo abra preguntado, si el es una asesino, además para que me va a querer…varias imágenes se pasaron por la mente de Hinata haciéndola sonrojar, otra vez, de pronto llega el Shinigami con dos potes de Ramen instantáneos y le dice

- Aquí tienes mujer, es lo único que tengo

Hinata empezó a comer, pero se dio cuenta de algo, el Shinigami aun estaba usando todo su abrigo mojado además de la mascara quería decirle que se lo sacara o si no iba agarrar una pulmonía, pero no se atrevía, de pronto el Shinigami se para, junto al ramen instantáneo que un estaba cerrado y se marcha a una habitación conjunta al living donde estaban comiendo, pero antes de irse le Shinigami le dice

- Mujer ahí esta el televisor, si quiere puedes prenderlo, me tardare un poco

Lo dijo muy fríamente, que hizo a Hinata correr un escalofrío por la espalda, el asesino desaparece de la habitación, Hinata termino de comer y se paro para botar el envase de ramen, una vez listo nuevamente va al living a ver un poco de televisión, pero antes de hacer su cometido, empieza a ver las cosas que hay en esa habitación, encontrando una escopeta Remington Model 870 Express (las que usan normalmente la policía) por el suelo, con algunas municiones, sobre una mesa había una pantalla de computadora, conectada a varias CPU, en total eran tres CPU, su teclado, cerca del televisor, había una radio (esa las que se utilizaban el las guerras, las que se encontraba en las bases), sobre el televisor había un rifle Winchester 1973, a un costado había una repisa con fotos, en total eran 4 fotografías enmarcadas, se empezó acercar, pero de pronto siente como la toman bruscamente de las manos y la acorralan en la pared, siente el frío metal de una cuchilla (la misma que usó el Shinigami en el primer capitulo , el que degolló a los hombres), Hinata por acto reflejo cerro los ojos, cuando lo abrió, vio la mascara del Shinigami muy cerca de ella, este le pregunta muy enojado

- Que estabas haciendo mujer

- Yo…

- Contesta mujer

- Yo…buscaba el…control remoto de la televisión

Mentí, tenía que hacerlo, estaba muy asustada por brusco movimiento que hizo mi captor, de pronto me soltó y se giro dándome la espalda, estaba a punto de llorar, se giro nuevamente para pasarme algo, me di cuenta que era el control de la televisión, lo tome entre mis mano temblando, el se volvió a girar dándome nuevamente la espalda, me di cuenta que ya no llevaba el abrigo mojado, ahora tenia una polera negra sin mangas mostrando sus fuertes brazos, unos pantalones igual de negros que los anteriores, y estaba sin zapatos, me sonroje al ver como la polera se le marcaba al cuerpo, ahora dándome cuenta como no llevaba el abrigo con gorro, me di cuenta que era rubio, lo único que aun traía puesto era la mascara en forma de zorro, una parte de mi se desilusiono al no ver su rostro, yo seguía ahí en la pared, pero salí de mis pensamiento cuando me hablo

- No que querías ver televisión, mujer

- Emm…si

Me fui a un pequeño sillón que estaba ahí, prendí la TV, el se fue a la mesa donde antes estaba sentada, tomo la escopeta que estaba en el suelo y la empezó a limpiar, coloque mis piernas sobre mi pecho y las abrace, una vez prendida la televisión, estaban dando las noticias, justo en ese momento estaban dando el reportaje en vivo sobre el asesinato, de unas personas en una oficina, mire de reojo a mi a captor, seguro que fue el, el lugar de los hechos fue cerca de donde estaba, además también están hablando de los tres sujetos que trataron de hacerme algo, pero debo agradecer, que gracias a un asesino mi vida sigue, pero aun tengo la incógnita de que va pasar ahora con mi vida de ahora en adelante, ahora que me acuerdo por que se puso así, si solamente quería ver las fotos, bueno alcance a ver una sola, donde salía una hermosa mujer muy parecida a mi la única diferencia era que ella era rubia y de ojos violetas, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto en la televisión hablan nuevamente

- Y ahora otra noticia de importancia, la banda criminar y asesinos Akatsuki, de nuevo a hecho de sus fechorías, han robado una gran cantidad de armamento a las fuerzas militares, aun no sabemos cuales son sus verdaderos planes

De pronto el Shinigami se para de la mesa, dejando caer el paño con el que limpiaba su escopeta, y rápidamente se acerca al televisor para escuchar un poco mas de la noticia, Hinata se sobresalto, por el rápido movimiento de su captor y lo queda mirando, ahí se da cuenta que ya no esta usando la mascara ahora, queda sombrada…en ese momento pude ver la cara a mi captor, pude ver unos ojos azules hermosos, pero había algo en esos ojos, que me hacia mirarlo, eternamente, tenia tres franjas en sus mejillas, que lo hacían lucir como un zorro, ahora entiendo de porque su mascara es como un zorro, pero había algo en su mirada, estaba apagada no tenia brillo alguno, el se voltea y me ve, ahora puedo ver su cara en su totalidad, mi corazón empieza a acelerar, siento que mi temperatura aumenta y mis mejillas se sonrojan

- Mujer, que te sucede

- …

- Mujer, te estoy hablando

- …

Hinata salio de su asombro cuando el Shinigami, le lanza un vaso de agua al rostro

- PERO QUE HACES

- Te estaba hablando, mujer

- DEJA DE LLAMARME MUJER, TENGO NOMBRE Y ES HINATA HYUUGA

El Shinigami, la observo con un rostro serio, como si estuviera enojado, Hinata se había dado cuenta de su error, le había gritado a un asesino, ahora estaba en problemas, se iba a disculpar, pero sonó un teléfono, el rubio asesino se dio la vuelta y fue a contestar, Hinata aun estaba sorprendida, todavía no la podía creer que le había gritado, mientras tanto el rubio conversaba por teléfono

- Si…así es vi la televisión…OK…pasado mañana…no lo are solo…así es, es un civil…no te preocupes…Adiós.

El rubio asesino se acerco a una muy pensativa Hinata y le dijo

- Hyuuga, mañanas saldremos

Hinata salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho hablar al rubio

- Etto…si

- Ahora ve a dormir

- Y donde lo are

- Ven sígueme

El rubio la condujo, hasta una habitación, Hinata la seguía muy de cerca, le mostró donde podía sacar el futon, una vez listo se iba a marchar, cuando Hinata tomo un valor que hasta ella misma se sorprendió y dijo

- Etto…Señor Shinigami Negro

El rubio no escuchaba, Hinata nuevamente tomo valor y se acerco a el tomándole la mano, el rubio se da vuelta sorprendido ante la acción, Hinata se sonroja al ver nuevamente esos hermosos y fríos ojos azules y le dijo

- Lo siento, no debí haberle gritado Shinigami-san

El rubio asesino no dijo nada, solamente se dio vuelta para seguir su camino, Hinata se quedo en la puerta sonrojada y con un poco de miedo, luego se fue a dormir para poder calmarse y pensar bien las cosas que le sucedieron hoy

* * *

Aquí termino el capitulo que pasara ahora, como será la vida desde ahora de Hinata, quien será la persona que llamo al rubio que le habrá dicho, debo agradecer a todos los que dejan review y leen mi historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo llamado

**3.- Un día con un asesino**

Bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	3. Un dia con un Asesino

**3.- Un día con un asesino**

Hinata ya estaba acostada en lo que seria ahora su habitación, tenía los ojos abiertos, pensando los sucesos que le habían ocurrido, después de la universidad, mentalmente se preguntaba para donde irían en la mañana y que era esa llamada que había recibido el rubio, lentamente empezó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras tanto el rubio estaba en el living observando la pantalla de la computadora, los cuales salían los datos de la ojiperla

- Esto es muy interesante

En la pantalla salía

Nombre: Hinata Hyuuga

Edad: 20 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Diciembre

Lugar de Origen: Konoha

Familia: Hiashi Hyuuga (padre), Hanabi Hyuuga (hermana), Neji Hyuuga (primo)

Ocupación: Estudiante de Diseño Grafico en la Universidad de Konoha

El rubio asesino observaba con atención los datos de la ojiperla

- Con que heredera del dueño de industrias Hyuuga, esto va hacer muy interesante

Una vez terminado de ver, la pantalla del computador va un rincón de la sala y toma un teléfono celular y rápidamente teclea un numero, espera unos segundos y empieza hablar

- Alo Sai, soy Naruto necesito un favor, sigues estudiando en la Universidad de Konoha

- Excelente, quiero que vayas donde el jefe de tu carrera y que le digas que viene, de parte de Hinata Hyuuga y que vas a congelar la carrera de ella.

- Así es, ella me ayudar, bueno eso no mas, me llamas cuando lo tengas todo hecho…Adiós

Una vez terminada la llamada, el rubio se dirige donde estaban, las fotografías tomo tres de ellas, las cuales salían en la primera un rubio y una peliroja con un abultado vientre, en la segunda salía el mismo rubio, pero esta vez salía con un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y un pequeño rubio, en la ultima la cual observaba con gran melancolía, salía una rubia muy hermosa con unos ojos violetas, estuvo unos momentos observándola, luego dejando las tres fotos en el mismo lugar, se va hacia la cocina y saca de ella, una botella de whisky, se sentó en el sillón del living, y empieza a beber de la botella como si agua se tratase, la noche pasa muy rápida para ambos inquilinos del viejo templo, Hinata despierta temprano ya que recuerda que no esta durmiendo en la comodidad de su casa, se levanta, se lava la cara y va hacia el comedor muy lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido y esperando que el rubio estuviera durmiendo, pero grave error, ya que el rubio estaba ya sentado en la mesa desayunando un ramen instantáneo, el rubio la ve entrar y le entrega otra pote de ramen instantáneo, Hinata lo recibe y empieza a comer lentamente, una vez terminado ambos, el rubio la llama y ambos se sientan en el living, entonces el rubio comienza a hablar.

- Hyuuga, te voy a contar algo y espero que lo guardes en secreto, por que si no es así, te matare a ti y a las personas que le hallas contado el secreto

- …

- Yo trabajo para una asociación o gremio de asesinos, llamada . que significa **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (Fuerza militar especial táctica de eliminación), este gremio esta bajo las ordenes de un Hokage, las cuales nos dan las misiones o ordenes de asesinato, estas misiones son para acabar con la gente corrupta, nuestra ley es nunca matar a un ser inocente, esto es lo único que te puedo contar, alguna pregunta

- Si, por que me cuenta todo esto

Por que desde ahora en adelante o hasta que yo lo diga, trabajaras para mí como mi ayudante, en mis misiones

Hinata se sorprendió, ante lo escuchado, no la podía creer, ahora realmente sabia la respuesta de su pregunta, ahora iba ayudar a un asesino con su cometido, en que se había metido, luego sale de su pensamiento cuando el rubio le entrega una collar con una hermosa piedra agua marina (el mismo que Tsunade le dio a Naruto), Hinata estaba maravillada, nunca en su vida había visto un hermoso collar, mientras que estaba en su mundo de ensueños y no escuchaba el verdadero propósito de ese collar, el asesino se para y le dice que este lista que ahora iban a salir, Hinata solamente dice un si muy bajo, que para una persona normal no escucharía, pero para el oído de un asesino experimentado si escucharía, el rubio tomo un poco de tiempo en cambiarse de ropa, cuando volvía, Hinata ya se había recuperado de su mundo de sueño, y al ver al rubio se sonrojo de golpe, traía una polera sin mangas, unos jeens negros, su peinado no estaba revuelto si no que estaba peinado hacia atrás, con unos lentes oscuros, en su mano derecha, traía una chaqueta negra y naranja (como la de shippuden), en ese momento Hinata se da cuenta que Naruto lleva dos tatuajes, uno es en el antebrazo derecho, el cual era un zorro de nueve colas y el otro en el hombro izquierdo, donde estaba una espiral como una flama con una gota que caía (perdón, pero no supe como explicar mejor el tatuaje que llevan los anbus en la serie, pero es el mismo), luego el asesino le dice que lo acompañe, ya que era hora que salieran, el ojiazul y la ojiperla, se subieron al auto, que anteriormente el rubio había robado, durante todo el viaje hacia la gran ciudad, estuvieron en silencio, al momento de llegar a la ciudad, no perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron hacia el mall, ya que el asesino le había dicho antes de partir que necesitaba ropa, cuando llegaron el rubio dejo el auto por ahí, no le importaba si se lo llevaba la policía, después conseguiría otro, al entrar por la puerta, Hinata pudo ver una gran cantidad de tienda, se preguntaba como era posible que viviendo todo su vida en Konoha nunca piso un pie en aquel mall, y la respuesta era que ese mall era nuevo, empezaron a caminar por las tiendas viendo ropa y demás, mientras caminaban, el rubio atraía las miradas de todas mujeres, que estaban ahí, sean niñas, jóvenes, adultas e inclusive ancianas, por una parte Hinata estaba felices pero a la vez triste…Tengo suerte de estar con Shinigami-san acompañándolo en estos momentos, pero me siento triste ya que se que nunca va a pasar nada…pero que piensas Hinata, claro que es imposible que algo pase si el es un asesino y tu un simple mujer estudiante, estudiante, verdad que pasara ahora, tengo que seguir mis estudios, pero como se lo preguntare, bueno cuando estemos solos, le preguntare…siguieron caminado ambos hasta llegar a un tienda de ropa de noche y muy fina, al entrar una mujer que se comía con los ojos al rubio asesino se acerco a preguntar

- Esta buscando algo señor

- Si estoy buscando un vestido para ella

La empleada vio a Hinata que estaba detrás, algo avergonzada, la mujer de la tienda, esperaba que esa mujer que estaba detrás de ese bombón rubio no estuviera con esa, entonces dice

- Busca algo para su novia

- Yo no soy su….

Esperando un no como respuesta, la cual nunca llego.

- Así es, estoy buscando un vestido de gala, no me importa el precio, solamente que la haga ver bien

La empleada se fue echando maldiciones, dejando a una anonada Hinata y a un serio rubio, entonces Hinata hablo

- Por que no negó, que éramos algo, si es verdad no somos nada

El rubio no respondió, solamente espero que llegara la empleada con algún vestido, y así fue, unos segundos mas tarde llego con un hermoso vestido, estilo oriental, era rojo y largo, con borde dorados y sin mangas, la empleada se lo paso al rubio, para luego mirar con odio a Hinata, el rubio tomo el vestido, se lo coloco sobre salido a Hinata y dijo

- Perfecto, este nos llevamos

Una vez que compraron el vestido, y dejando a una empleada mandando maldiciones a Hinata, se marcharon, entonces el rubio hablo

- Ahora acompáñame a otro lado

* * *

Hola a todos aquí traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, primero que nada perdón a todos los que esperan la continuación, pero eh estado ocupado con la fiestas de ultimo año y ahora estoy trabajando, el cual me gasta casi todo el tiempo, ahora pude subir y terminar la continuación, ya que tenia el día libre, en fin agradezco a todos los queseen mi historia y dejan un review, eso me anima bastante, en fin para otro día que tenga libre tratare de subir la continuación de la salida y la primera misión de Hinata como ayudante del asesino, o tal vez suba otro capitulo, de "Los Nuevos Sannin" o "El Principe de Konoha", en fin los dejo y que tengan un buen año 2010

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

Pd:el siguiente capitulo se llamara **"Primera misión, ¿fallare?"**


	4. Primera Misión ¿fallare?

**4.- Primera misión, ¿fallare?**

Seguía de muy cerca al rubio, para donde me llevara ahora, seguí caminando hasta que nos detuvimos en una óptica, entramos el se acerco al que atendía la tienda, yo me quede observando que hacia, el sujeto de la tienda se marcho, pero al rato después vuelve, con varios envases pequeños, abrió algunos, no sabia lo que era, ya que los envases eran muy pequeños, tomo algunos, y le paso el dinero al sujeto, luego camino hacia mi y me dijo

- Hyuuga, nos vamos

Lo seguí con un paso rápido pero tembloroso, caminamos hacia los estacionamientos, me habia acordado que dejamos el auto en otro lugar, entonces que hacemos aquí, entonces veo como el rubio se acerca a un automóvil negro, por lo que me di cuenta era un Camaro del 2010 y rápidamente con fuerte puñetazo rompe el vidrio como si fuera papel, se sube en el y me hace la señal que me suba, hice lo que me pidió, ya con las bolsas de las compras, partimos nuevamente hacia el templo donde vivía, entonces recordé sobre mis estudios, entonces decidí preguntar

- Etto…señor, quisiera hacerle una pregunta

- Hazlo

- Quisiera saber que va a pasar con mis estudios

- Sobre eso, vas a dejar de estudiar

- QUE

- Así es vas a dejar de estudiar, te necesito cerca de mí

Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar esas últimas palabra, y echando a volar su imaginación, mientras el rubio asesino seguía hablando, luego de unos momentos, el Shinigami volvió a hablar

- Supongo que no sabes disparar un arma cierto

Hinata solamente asiente con la cara

- Sabes defenderte

- Si, mi familia tiene un estilo propio de lucha

- Bien, cuando lleguemos, te enseñare a disparar un arma y tal vez me muestres un poco de ese estilo de lucha

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, siguieron el rumbo hacia el viejo y abandonado templo a las afuera de la ciudad, al llegar al templo, el rubio asesino bajo todas las bolsas con las compras que hicieron, entraron y dejaron las bolsas donde se quedaría la bella ojiperla, el asesino llamo a Hinata y le dijo que le siguiera, caminaron por el enorme templo, hasta que llegaron hasta una puerta que se encontraba detrás de una gran estatua de un zorro de nueve colas, el rubio la abre y Hinata se sorprende, ya que después de esa puerta veía como unas escaleras descendían, el rubio nuevamente le dice que le siga, bajaron por las escaleras, y llegaron hasta un gran cuarto que tenían varias armas en repisas, un tatami para entrenar, un pushingbag etc, y en un esquina se encontraba un lugar para probar tiro al blanco.

- Bien aquí entrenar como disparar un arma, toma

El asesino le entrega una Beretta M9

- Desde ahora esta será tu arma, no dudes en usarla cuando tengas la necesidad

- Pero yo…

- Mira Hyuuga, desde ahora trabajas para mí y necesito que sepas defenderte con un arma, ya que no siempre voy a estar yo para salvarte, escuchaste

- Si

- Bien, también recuerda, ninguna bala va en dirección derecha, siempre tiende a desviarse en su dirección, además recordando el factor del viento, si un enemigo tuyo se esconde detrás de un objeto o persona, siempre le puedes dar un efecto de dirección a la bala

El rubio se acerca hacia un botón, el cual presiona y de un comportamiento sale una especie de cuerpo, al parecer era un cerdo, toma su Cold 1911 personalizada y de un rápido movimiento de su brazo, como si estuviera dando un latigazo dispara el arma y la bala de una especie de tiro con chanfle siendo el objetivo principal de la bala, el papel de tiro al blanco que se encontraba detrás del cuerpo del cerdo, luego se acerca nuevamente al botón que apretó en un principio, pero esta vez fue otro que se encontraba a un costado, lo aprieta y el papel, va en dirección en donde estaba Naruto, lo toma y se lo muestra a Hinata, esta se sorprende, ya que la bala había dado justo en el blanco donde se encontraba el corazón, luego fue hacia el cuerpo del cerdo y vio que no tenia ninguna marca de que una bala había pasado a través de su cuerpo, entonces Hinata escucha nuevamente al rubio hablar

- Todavía no te enseñare a disparar con efecto, primero tendrás que disparar bien, así que hazlo

El rubio coloca un nuevo papel de tiro al blanco y lo deja en el mismo lugar donde estaba, Hinata toma el arma, la cual empieza a temblar, dispara y por la fuerza del dispara hace caer a Hinata de espalda, el rubio asesino que miraba detrás de ella solamente negaba con la cabeza, entonces se acerca, aprieta el botón que hace que el papel se acerque, lo ve y nuevamente niega con la cabeza, Hinata se levanta y ve el papel para ver si dio en el blanco, y que fue lo que encontró, fue que no había dado en blanco ni siquiera había una marca de bala, Hinata suspiro de mala gana, el rubio asesino se coloca detrás de Hinata y ayudando a Hinata apuntar de nuevo le dice muy suavemente en el oído, como tiene que hacerlo, haciendo que Hinata se sonroje al extremo, al tener al rubio muy, pero muy cerca suyo

- Tienes que tener la vista fija en la mira, debes sostener el arma fuertemente o si no se te ira por la fuerza del disparo, recuerda lo que te dije las balas nunca van en una trayectoria derecha, por eso cuando tengas la mira, inclina un poco el arma

Luego de esa explicación, la ayudo a disparar, dando efectivamente en el blanco, luego el rubio la suelta y le dice que siga practicando, que el venia luego para ver su desempeño, y así el rubio dejo a una sonroja Hinata, la cual pensaba como era posible que en tan poco tiempo se colocaba nerviosa ante el acercamiento del rubio, luego de pensar un rato siguió con su entrenamiento, tubo tantos fallos como aciertos, no se había dado cuenta de la hora, hasta que escucho un ruido, mas bien escucho como el rubio asesino le decía que se detuviera

- Basta de entrenamiento, es hora que te vistas, ya llego el momento de tu primera misión, así que sígueme para que te vistas

Y así fue Hinata lo siguió hasta su ahora habitación, al entrar se encontró con el vestido que había comprado en aquel mall, el asesino salio de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad a la ojiperla, una vez lista, el rubio volvió a entrar para entregarle un lentes de contacto (así se conoce los pupilentes en mi país) de color celeste, Hinata se hizo un peinado que combinaba con el vestido, se coloco unos palillos chinos afirmando el moño de su pelo, se coloco los lentes de contacto y salio hacia el comedor esperando que el rubio también terminaba de prepararse, al salir Hinata se sorprende al verlo totalmente cambiado, ahora portaba un smoking totalmente negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, ahora portaba una peluca negra con una barba, además de maquillarse su marcas de nacimiento, también se coloco unos lentes de contacto pero estos eran cafés, de bajo de la chaqueta del smoking se coloco sus Colt 1911 y sus cuchillas, también le paso su Beretta a Hinata diciéndole que se la guarde en la pierna izquierda la cual estaba cubierta por el vestido largo, una vez listo ambos, se subieron nuevamente al auto que robo el rubio en el Mall, y partieron rumbo a la ciudad, cabe decir que Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, ya que no sabia que tenia que hacer en esa misión, una vez en la ciudad se dirigieron hacia un lujoso hotel, al entrar la peliazul, se dio cuenta que en ese hotel se estaba realizando una fiesta, organizada por el tipo que tenia que morir a manos del rubio, ambos entraron sin dificultad, asombrando a Hinata, ya que el asesino tenia una invitación para esa fiesta, cuando entraron pudieron ver una gran cantidad de personas, el rubio le dio una pequeñas indicaciones a Hinata, las cuales eran

- Hyuuga, ahora te acercaras a ese tipo, ese es el que tiene que morir, eh investigado que vende droga y armamento a jóvenes de escuela, lo único que tienes que hacer, es convencerlo de que te lleve al ultimo piso yo me encargue de todo después, si te pregunta el nombre invéntale uno

Luego de eso el rubio, ahora de pelo negro se separo de Hinata, esta nerviosa, se acerco hacia el objetivo, el cual era un hombre bastante grotesco, era de baja estatura, gordo, tenia una cara de pervertido que nadie se la sacaba, la cual ya la estaba mirando, en el momento que el asesino la había dejado sola, entonces Hinata armándose de valor, se acerca hacia el asqueroso sujeto, al llegar el viejo se empieza a insinuar a la pobre ojiperla, la cual estaba muy nerviosa, luego de un rato, Hinata logra su cometido, el sujeto la lleva hasta el ultimo piso, todo esto fue seguido por la vista del asesino, una vez arriba, el hombre gordo trata de violar a Hinata, pero esta en un rápido movimiento saca su arma y apunta al sujeto, este le dice

- Ese no es un juguete que debe portar una lindura como tu, así que por que no mejor me la das y nos divertimos un poco

- No…no…nunca dejare que alguien como tu se me acerque, ya que estoy esperando alguien

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que había, dicho no supo de donde saco ese valor para enfrentarse a ese hombre repugnante, el sujeto se lamió la boca y le responde

- Si lo dices, por el sujeto que te acompañaba, debo decir que a esta hora, ya debe estar muerto

Hinata se asusto por unos momentos, pero luego pensó que era imposible que eso sucediera, ya que sabia lo que era capaz de hacer el asesino, el hombre nuevamente iba atacar, hasta que unos disparos y golpes, se escuchan afuera de la habitación, Hinata que en ese momento estaba apunto de disparar, no supo porque pero se sintió aliviada, no sabia explicar el por que se sintió aliviada y de pronto, la puerta se rompe, ya que fueron lanzados dos sujetos cayendo pesadamente, uno de ellos ya estaba muerto el otro se estaba retorciendo de dolor, el rubio asesino entra a la habitación como si nada, cuando llega al hombre que aun vivía, le coloca el pie en sima y le dispara sin compasión alguna, luego se acerca al sujeto gordo y le apunta con su arma personalizada

- Yusuke Ko, se te acusa de vender armas y drogas a jóvenes escolares, como te declaras

- Yo…yo

- Culpable

De un rápido movimiento de su dedo, el gatillo fue presionado, la bala salia del cañón de la pistola, dándole justamente en la frente del sujeto, cayendo sin vida, luego de cometer su cometido se acerca hacia un aliviada Hinata, el rubio no sabia por que se había preocupado por la joven ojiblanco, una vez cerca le da la mano para que se pudiera levantar, ya que al momento de entrar el asesino, Hinata se había caído, una vez en pie, le dice

- Bien hecho, vamos a casa

* * *

Bueno aquí termino otro capitulo de Assassin, espero que le allá gustado, Hinata ya empieza a ponerse nerviosa, ante la presencia del rubio asesino, este se empieza a preocupar por ella, pero no sabe el motivo, debo agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan reviews, se los agradezco mucho ya que se que mi historia es de su agrado, bueno eso no mas, el proximo capitulo se llamara

**"5.- Siguiendo el rastro de Akatsuki"**

Nos veremos en otro capitulo de esta historia, o de las otras "Los Nuevos Sannin" o "EL Principe de Konoha" eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

PD: el capitulo anterior, la sigla abreviada al gremio que pertenece el rubio se llama ANBU, no se porque, pero Fanfiction no me la agrego en el capitulo


	5. Siguiendo el rastro de Akatsuki, Hinata

**5.- Siguiendo el rastro de Akatsuki, Hinata ebria**

El Shinigami iba conduciendo de vuelta a la casa, mientras Hinata estaba pensando todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, al llegar a destino, ambos se bajan, el Shinigami iba abrir la puerta, pero se da cuenta que estaba abierta, entonces saca su colt y abre la puerta silenciosamente y le dice a Hinata antes de entrar

-Hyuuga hay alguien en la casa, quédate aquí, escuchaste-

Hinata movió la cabeza afirmando, entonces el rubio asesino entro a la casa, apuntando con su pistola, entonces vio pasar una sombra, entonces la empezó a seguir pero lo que le sorprendió fue que la sombra había desaparecido de su rango de visión, quedo totalmente sorprendido ya que no había nadie que se le escapaba de la vista excepto dos personas y una de ellas estaba muerto, empezó a buscar a la sombra pero de pronto siente algo en la nuca de su cabeza, no tuve que pensar mucho que era, ya que conocía a la perfección y eso era una arma, pero el rubio no se quedo atrás su la coloco justo en la zona de herencia de todo hombre, la sombra iba a hablar y de pronto se prende la luz, y la causante fue una joven mujer de cabellera rosa corta hasta los hombros y dice

-Ustedes no cambian cierto –

Y fue ahí que el rubio se dio cuenta, el que lo estaba apuntando era su hermano de armas, Sasuke Uchiha, luego voltea donde escucho la voz y se sorprende de ver también a su amiga Sakura Haruno, luego enfoca su mirada detrás de la Haruno y ve a una temblorosa Hinata, el rubio guarda su arma y le pregunta a Sasuke

-Que hacen aquí -

-Que acaso no podemos venir a verte -

El rubio lo veo y le dice que lo siga, Sakura se de cuenta que tenían una larga charla entonces dice

-Bueno supongo que no has comida nada cierto, bueno será mejor preparan algo -

Luego voltea hacia Hinata y le dice

-Bueno disculpa por no presentarme antes, pero si no detenía a esos dos, no estaríamos vivas en estos momento, bueno mi nombre es Sakura Haruna y cual es el tuyo -

-Hinata Hyuuga…Haruno, no es usted la Dra. Haruno, una de las mejores medico de Konoha –

-Guau no sabia que tenia una gran reputación, pero en fin así es yo soy, pero hablemos en la cocina mejor, supongo que sabes cocinar -

-Etto…si -

-Bien entonces vamos-

Y así fue que ambas chicas se fueron a la cocina dejando a los dos hombres solos, el rubio se sentó en un sillón e invito a Sasuke a sentarce, cabe decir que el pelinegro estaba sorprendido cuando vio a Hinata, entonces se acerco al Shinigami y le digo

-Se parece demasiado a ella, como fue…-

-La rescate -

-La rescataste? Por que? Es por que se parece a Sh…-

Pero Sasuke se quedo callado al ver como se ponía el rubio al recordar todo eso, pero vio otra cosa en el rubio que no había visto, era la mirada del asesino, esa mirada solamente la tenia cuando estaba con sus padres y abuelos, ni siquiera con ella tenia esa mirada, luego de un tiempo en silencio el pelinegro habla

-Tengo información sobre Akatsuki -

El rubio se sorprende, ya que sabía que Sasuke había dejado el camino del asesinato, después que mato a su hermano, como sabia sobre Akatsuki

-Se que estas sorprendido, pero después de la muerte de mi hermano, decidí investigar por mi cuenta, y cuando tendría todo te diría lo que se-

-Por que lo hiciste?-

-Por que eres mi hermano, además que les prometí a tus padres que siempre iba a estar apoyándote, además quiero que dejes esta vida-

El rubio quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta, dejar esa vida, lo dudaba, luego de unos minutos Sasuke le entrego una carpeta con varias hojas y fotos, las cuales tenía los únicos miembros vivos de Akatsuki, Madara, Pein, Kisame y Zetsu, sus conexiones y donde estaban actualmente, el rubio tomo la carpeta y la guardo entonces respondió

-No te prometo nada, si dejo esta vida-

El pelinegro iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento aparece Sakura y Hinata, ambas chicas colocaron las cosas en la mesa y se pusieron a comer, luego de eso una charla entre Sakura y Hinata, ya que Sasuke estuvo callado al igual que el rubio, luego de eso Sakura y Sasuke se marcharon no sin antes Sakura entregar un papel a Hinata y le dice al oido

-Cualquier cosa que ocurra con el, nos vallas a ver-

La ojiperla, no entendía a que se refería, así que guardo el papel en un bolsillo, luego que la pareja se fuera, el rubio le dio la orden a Hinata

-Hyuuga ve a descansar, mañana saldremos de nuevo-

-Si-

Y así ambos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente el rubio y la peliazul, fueron nuevamente a la ciudad, pero esta vez llegaron a un hotel, el cual tenia un restaurante, entonces el rubio le dice

-Ve al restaurante y pide una reservación para la noche-

Hinata lo vio sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz y no sabia el motivo, pero decidió obedecer, mientras que ella entraba al restaurant el rubio entra por otro lado, hacia el hotel y empieza a buscar algo, al encontrar da una sonrisa zorruna, mientras eso pasaba Hinata sale nuevamente para avisarle al rubio que estaba hecha la reserva, pero al salir no lo encuentra, se entristece al no encontrarlo, pero a los pocos minutos aparece el rubio y la observa triste, el no sabe el porque pero también se entristece y se acerca a ella y le dice

-Aquí estoy, hiciste lo que te pedí-

Hinata afirma la cabeza mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara levemente, luego ambos se entran al hotel, para pedir una pieza, una vez lista ambos se marchan a la pieza, pasando el día, Hinata y el asesino van al restaurante a comer, ambos estaban comiendo callados, pero Hinata vio a una mujer que miraba seductoramente al rubio y este no hacia nada, algo nació en la ojiperla que se sentía molesta, tiempo después la cena concluyo y Hinata fue al baño, fue en ese momento que la mujer se acerco al rubio y le empezó hablar

-Hola, mi nombre es Sasame y el tuyo guapo-

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, mientras eso pasaba Hinata volvió a la mesa y encontró a esa mujer hablando con el rubio, se volvió a molestar y se fue de ahí, la mujer hablaba pero no recibía respuesta alguna, el asesino se dio cuenta que Hinata se estaba demorando demasiado tiempo en el baño y decidió ir a buscarla, dejando hablando sola a la mujer, la busco por todos lados hasta que la encontró en la barra del hotel toda borracho hablando puras incoherencias entonces la tomo, Hinata se molesto un poco con el y le dijo

-Por que estas aquí…hip…no deberías estar con esa….hip-

-No se de que hablas, mejor vamos a la pieza-

-Si claro…hip…al parecer ella…no te satisfacía…hip-

El rubio la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a la pieza, una vez ahí, el asesino se saco la corbata y se coloco en la ventana observando la ciudad, entonces sintió unas delgadas manos por su pecho se dio vuelta y se encontró con una sonrojada Hinata, el le iba a decir algo, pero fue callado por un beso de la ojiperla, mientras se estaban besando, Hinata lo llevo a la cama y lo tiro encima, luego ella se coloco sobre el y le dijo

-Por que eras así conmigo-

-Como así-

-Por que no me dices nada de ti y me llamas por mi apellido-

-Hinata-chan estas borracha-

-Me haz llamado por mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo…hip-

-Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-

-Naruto-kun, que hermoso nombre tienes-

Hinata le iba a dar un beso nuevamente pero cayo desmayada en la cama, Naruto se la quito con cuidado y la tapo, la quedo observando un momento no sabia el por que le había dicho su nombre, o por que se comportaba raro cuando estaba con ella, luego se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana y miro hacia la calle y se dio cuenta que de una auto salía un sujeto con aspecto de pez y entraba al hotel, entonces nuevamente sonríe

Bueno aquí esta la continuación, perdonen si me eh demorado en la conti, pero bueno la U de repente me quita tiempo y además tenia poca inspiración pero volvió, en fin que les pareció, Naruto se abrió un poco con Hinata, le dijo su nombre, pero la pregunta le contara algo de su pasado, aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura y si estas haciendo esta pregunta ambos fueron Asesino, mas Sasuke que Sakura, bueno debo agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, a continuación quiero dejar algo a votación, que historia quieren que escriba después que termine Assassin, aquí empieza la votación

**7 Espadas**

Inspirada en el anime los 7 samurái y en la película las 7 espadas

_Un reino quiere conquistar todas las aldeas, pero una se opone, entonces esta aldea decide mandar a una chica a buscar a los 7 legendarios samurái, pero al cumplir con su misión se lleva una gran sorpresa_

**Sector**

_Una pandilla gobierna las calles de Konoha, la policía no sabe que hacer, pero hay un grupo que hace todo lo posible para detener a esta pandilla, entonces la policía que también quiere capturar a este grupo decide enviar a una policía que se infiltre en este grupo, pero lo que no espera la policía es encontrar al amor en esta misión_

**Un lobo enamorado**

Inspirado en el manga y el anime Dance in the Vampire Bund

_Que pasa si un muchacho no recuerda una parte de su pasado, pero luego se entera que debe proteger a la reina de los vampiros_

Bueno esas son las tres historias a votación, tengo otra pero esa la voy a escribir después que termine Los Nuevos Sannin, claro todas las historias son NaruHina en fin eso no más

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

**PD: **disculpen si salió un poco corta el capitulo


End file.
